Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 25 Eye of the Tiger
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: The Spies team up with Supergirl and Batgirl to take down Parasite from destroying Metropolis. In the Main Plot: The Spies and Pink Arrow team up with Bronze Tiger to defeat the Terrible Trio and stop them from taking a magical totem to make the Terrible Trio stronger. In the B-story Stacy finally got her level 5 Black Belt in Kung Fu.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 25 Eye of the Tiger

In the Teaser: In Downtown Metropolis all of the people in Metropolis are running for their lives as Parasite was doing damage to all over Metropolis the Spies and Supergirl and Batgirl arrived on the since.

Alex

Wow what is everyone running from?

Clover

Looks like they are all running from that giant purple thingy.

All of a sudden Parasite is going even bigger as he was absorbing the toxic waste all over the streets.

Supergirl

That Giant Purple thingy is Parasite.

Sam

Who is Parasite?

Batgirl

According to Justice League records the Parasite can absorb the powers and personality traits of anyone he touches so don't get too close to him.

Alex

But how on Earth can we beat him without touching him?

Suddenly Parasite runs towards the Metropolis zoo and absorbs the abilities of an elephant. After he did that he uses the elephant's strength to pick up a car and throws it at the Spies, Supergirl and Batgirl, but Supergirl catches the car and throws it back at Parasite hitting him sending him flying and crashing into a brick wall.

Sam

Let's put on our Non effected toxic Battle suits girls.

The Spies, Supergirl and Batgirl all put on their Non effected Toxic Battle Suit. After they did that Parasite shoots out toxic acid at Clover, but her suit saved her.

Clover

Ok that is gross you monster.

Batgirl

Parasite doesn't have acid spit.

Sam

Looks like he also joined the Legion of DOOM he asked for acid spit attack.

Parasite

That's right and I'm going us it on you girls.

Parasite shoots out another acid spit directly at the Spies, but they dodged the acid spit and the acid spit hit the bus behind them causing the bus to melt.

Supergirl

It's time to put this Parasite on ice.

Alex

You bet the Ice Wave Hair Dryer to the rescue.

Alex uses the Ice Wave Hair Dryer to freeze Parasite in a block of ice. Suddenly Parasite breaks out of the ice and shoots out his acid spit again.

Clover

Ok Parasite isn't going down without a fight.

Sam

So we need to cure him, with the help from the cure everything needle, but I need to get close to him.

Batgirl

I'm all over it.

Batgirl throws 5 smoke bombs at Parasite causing smoke to appear around Parasite Supergirl lifted Sam into the air and dropped Sam onto Parasite's back and injected the Cure Everything Needle into Parasite causing him to turn back into Rudy Jones.

Rudy Jones

Hey I'm back to normal.

Alex

Who are you anyway?

Rudy Jones

My name id Rudy Jones I was a fired Janitor from Lex Crop before I ate that toxic donut turning me into Parasite.

Supergirl

And now you are back to the way you were.

Suddenly WOOHP agents and Jerry arrived to take Rudy Jones to see if he is better.

Jerry

Good work girls we'll take Rudy over to WOOHP to scan if there are any other "parasites" inside of him making shore he is ok.

Rudy Jones

I would like to say thank you to you girls.

Clover

You're welcome and now back to campus life for us.

Sam, Clover and Alex uses their jetpack backpacks to blast off back to Mali U.

In the Main Plot: Wong Fei steps out from his Kung Fu temple enjoying his rice ball on a warm sunny day. When all of a sudden over thousand black arrows started to rain down up on his temple. Wong Fei noticed the arrows coming down upon him so he uses his cane to break and block all of the arrows raining down on him. All of the arrows are broken into millions of pieces. Sudden three shadows cased over him and those shadows are the Terrible Trio.

Wong Fei

It's you three again.

Wong Fei saw the Terrible Trio Fox, Shark and Vulture where at the front gate of his temple.

Fox

Hello Wong Fei.

Shark

It's so good to see you again.

Wong Fei

Why are you three doing here?

Suddenly Shadow Chan Ninjas came out before Wong Fei and pinned him down.

Vulture

We are here for the Totem to give us more power than ever before.

Wong Fei

NO that Totem is too dangerous with too much power like that you shall die.

Fox

Right you're just bluffing about that.

Wong Fei

No I'm not.

Shark jabbed a purple knife into Wong Fei's left shoulder.

Wong Fei

Why did you do that for?

Vulture

That knife has poison venom from 8 different poisonous animal around the world.

Shark

Within 24 hours the 8 poison venoms shall take their effect on you and you shall die

Fox

And now excuses us we are now here for the totem.

The Terrible Trio break into the temple but saw that the totem was gone.

Vulture

What is the meaning of this?

Wong Fei

I know that you three are coming so I broke the totem into 3 pieces and spread them out around China you shall never find them now.

Shark

We'll see about that.

The Terrible Trio uses smoke bombs to disappear and banish from Wong Fei's temple. Wong Fei pulled out his emergency WOOHP button call and wait for the spies from WOOHP.

Meanwhile back in Beverly Hills, The Spies are entering inside the Martial Arts Studio where Stacy was in her Kung Fu class when the Spies came into to see her.

Stacy leaped into the air and she did a drill impact kick right onto the 10 stacked bricks breaking them into piece. The students in class clapped and so as the instructors and the Spies.

Clover

Wow Stacy broke those bricks on her own.

Sam

Who know she had it in her.

Alex

IT's not WOOHPfu but it did break those bricks.

Kung Fu Teacher

Well done Stacy you finally devour your level 5 Black Belt.

The Kung Fu Teacher gave Stacy her level 5 Black Belt.

Stacy

Thank you Master.

Clover

That was so amazing Stacy.

Sam

You are so awesome at that.

Stacy

Thanks girls I really have to thank Bronze Tiger for the training we did.

Alex

By the way who is the Bronze Tiger?

Stacy

Oh he is a Kung Fu Master who trained at the same Kung Fu temple where Batman came to do his Kung Fu at

In a Flashback Bruce Wayne enter into the temple to put on a bat mash for his inner animal.

Stacy

While he was there he puts a bat mask on to release his inner animal spirit.

Bruce Wayne go outside to the courtyard he meets Bronze Tiger with a tiger mask on , Shark in a Shark Mask on and Vulture with a Vulture on.

Stacy

Bruce tell Wong Fei about why he is here for, so Wong Fei accepted him in his Kung Fu Temple where he uses the skills of the Bat to master his Kung Fu, by being blind folded.

Wong Fei blind folded Bruce and handed him a Bo staff and prepared for training. Vulture did a flying kick at Bruce, Bruce heard the attack and uses the bo staff to attack Vulture knocking him onto the ground and uses the bo staff again to hit Vulture in the chest, suddenly Fox grabbed him by the waste and picked him up from the ground but Bruce kicked him in the face knocking Fox to the ground letting go of Bruce Wayne. Fox picked himself up and Bruce Wayne punched him in the face. Suddenly Shark tackled Bruce but Bronze Tiger kicked him knocking Shark to the ground, suddenly Fox and Vulture both kicked Bruce in the head knocking his bat mask off from him. And Shark

Stacy

Wong Fei was so disappointed about Fox and Vulture and Shark knocking off Bruce's Bat mask and Bronze Tiger's Tiger Mask that he expelled them all from his temple leaving Bronze Tiger and Bruce his only students.

The Flash Back has ended.

Stacy

After Fox, Shark and Vulture got kicked out they never speak to Bruce or Bronze Tiger again.

Suddenly The Spies and Stacy all got WOOHPed to Jerry's office. The Spies and Stacy all got WOOHPed to Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies and Stacy congress on getting your level 5 black belt.

Stacy

Thank you Jerry.

Jerry

And now the reason that I WOOHPed you here, I got a distress call from Wong Fei Temple in China.

Alex

Hey that is the same temple that Stacy told us about today.

Sam

Totally that was the same temple where Bruce Wayne gets his kung fu from.

Jerry

Yes the very same one, and on another note that Wong Fei has been stabbed by a purple knife with in 24 hour he shall die.

Clover

Really in 24 hours.

Jerry

Yes but here is also more he said that a super villain trio called the Terrible Trio is on the screech for a magical totem that shall make the trio into unthinkable horrible creature, your mission is to stop the terrible trio, save Wong Fei and find the three pieces of the magical totem before it's too late. And now for your gadgets.

Jerry presses a button dropping the gadgets from the ceiling.

Jerry

Today you'll have the Smokescreen Lipstick with a press of a button you shall send your enemies into a thick learn of black cloud.

Clover open the lipstick and see that the color was black.

Clover

A Jerry good gadget idea bad color chose for this ne do you want us to go Goth?

Jerry

Sorry Clover that is the only color that the gadget works with, you'll also need the Curling Iron Nun Chucks more powerful than normal nun chucks, the Combat Ready Black Belts, the Power up Boost Body spray, the laser nail file, the Monkey Climb Monkey's Tail and a gadget just for you Stacy.

Stacy

Oh Jerry you shouldn't have.

Jerry

But we do made a special gadget for Pink Arrow we call it the Meteor Impact Arrow when you fire this arrow it acts like a real meteor.

The Spies transform into their Spy uniforms and Stacy transformed into Pink Arrow.

Jerry

Good luck girls.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies and Pink Arrow to China. The Spies and Pink Arrow arrived in China at Wong Fei's temple where Wong Fei is laying down on his bed feeling weaker by the minute.

Clover

Oh No.

Sam

Wong Fei is getting weaker.

Pink Arrow

Wong Fei did the Terrible Trio did this to you?

Wong Fei

Yes before they left they jabbed a poison knife within 24 hours the poison shall take its effect on me.

Alex

DO how long has it been?

Wong Fei

About 4 hours that the stabbed the knife into me.

Sam

What about that Magical Totem thing?

Wong Fei

Right now the Terrible Trio are on the hunt for the three pieces of the totem once they had found all 3 they shall recombined the totem making their animal spirits real.

Clover

In other worlds when the totem is put together the Terrible Trio shall turn into half man half monster creature things?

Wong Fei

Yes but I had made some maps leading to the where about of each piece of the totem pull them out from the top draw from my dresser.

Sam pulled out the maps from the top draw and open the maps show where the three pieces of the totem are.

Sam

We shall split into two to find the three totems faster while you go to WOOHP where they shall cure the poison inside of you.

Wong Fei

That sounds like a good idea.

Clover calls Jerry on her compowered.

Clover

Jerry we have a sick old man for a pick up.

Moments later Sam and Clover are at the Huangshan Mountains of China screeching for one of the piece of the totem while Alex and Pink Arrow go to the Southwest of China screeching for another piece of the totem. At the Huangshan Mountains Clover and Sam are at the bottom of the mountain.

Clover

So the piece of the totem isn't at the bottom of the Mountain?

Sam

It's at the Top good thing we have the Monkey Climb Monkey Tails.

Sam and Clover put on the Monkey Climb Monkey Tails to help them climb all the way up to the top of the Huangshan Mountains. Clover and Sam hoped onto the side of the mountain and started to climb all away up to the top.

Clover

Hey this gadget feels like we are monkeys.

Sam

I know and somehow I got this thing for bananas now.

Clover

Hmm might by the effect of the gadget than.

Clover and Sam reached the top of the Mountain.

Clover

Wow check out this view from up here.

Sam

There it is the first piece of the totem.

Sam blow the dirt off from the totem and picked it up.

Sam

Alright score one for the home team.

Suddenly Vulture snatched the first piece of the totem from Sam's hand.

Vulture

Thank you deer for finding the first piece before I do.

Clover

Vulture I take it.

Vulture

Yes it's me and now you excuse me, Shark, Fox and I have a totem to reassemble.

Sam

Not if we have anything to say about that.

Clover fired her bungee belt at Vulture but Vulture grabbed the rope of the belt and swing Clover over the side of the mountain smacking her into the side of the mountain causing blood to come out from her nose and mouth.

Sam

Hey no one does that to my friend.

Vulture

Fine you go ahead and join her.

Vulture throw sharp poisonous knives at Sam, But Sam uses the Smokescreen Lip Stick to get away from the throwing knifes. As the smoke cleared Sam picked up one of the knifes

Sam

Hey these are the same knives used to poison Wong Fei.

Vulture

That's right and now I'm going to use them on you.

Sam

Not if I have anything to say about it, if the Monkey Climb Monkey Tail helped me and Clover climb to the top how about it shall give me some Monkey Martial arts.

Sam leaped onto Vulture trying to get the piece of the totem away from him. Clover pulled Vulture down to her and hoped onto Vulture. Vulture throw Clover on the side of the mountain again causing her to fall down the mountain, but she activated her Jetpack Backpack just in the nick of time. Vulture throws Sam off from him but Sam activated her Jetpack Backpack and tackled Vulture, but Vulture throw Sam at the side of the mountain again crushing her jetpack backpack causing it to expose and burning her back causing the back of her spy uniform to burn off.

Clover

Sammy.

Clover jetted down of the mountain and catches Sam.

Sam

Thanks for the catch Clover.

Vulture

So you saved your friend but who is going to save you?

Vulture hoped onto Clover sending her and Sam down to the bottom of the Huangshan Mountain crashing down at the bottom.

Vulture

Thank you girls now that the Terrible Trio has one piece of the totem only two more to go.

Vulture flies off into the sky with the piece of the totem in his arms. Sam call Alex and Pink Arrow on her compowered.

Sam

Alex, Pink Arrow did you find another piece of the totem yet?

Alex

Not yet as we got to the place where the third piece is we were attacked by one of the Terrible Trio members Shark.

Clover

At this rate the Terrible Trio shall have all three piece of the totem not what are we going to do?

Pink Arrow

I got it we need help from Bronze Tiger he will know what do.

Sam

That's a great idea but where is he now?

Moments later the Spies and Pink Arrow arrived at the Tiger Cage where the Bronze Tiger is finishing his match with his opponent. Bronze Tiger's opponent is getting weak and Bronze Tiger knocked him out with his side kick. The crowd cheered and the score board changes to 50 for Bronze Tiger and 0 for the opponent.

Alex

So is that the Bronze Tiger?

Pink Arrow

Yes he is after he finishes his martial arts training with Wong Fei he made arena were fighters from around the world get to fight him and see who could beat him in one match, but no one has beaten him at all.

Clover

Well looks like he is going to lose his winning streak come on let's see how a little girl power handle this tiger.

Bronze Tiger

Who is next to face the rage of the Tiger in the Cage?

Sam

That will be us.

Bronze Tiger

And who you four girls so post to be?

Alex

Our names are Alex, Clover, Sam and the Pink Arrow.

Sam

We are the agents of WOOHP and allies to the Justice League.

Pink Arrow

And we need your help.

Bronze Tiger

Why do you want my help?

Sam

Because the Terrible Trio returns and they are screeching for three piece of a magical totem.

Pink Arrow

And if they have a three pieces they shall be unstoppable.

Bronze Tiger

How do you girls know about the Terrible Trio?

Clover

Because Wong Fei had been poisoned by a purple knife from the Terrible Trio, but he is getting better by the WOOHP scientist.

Alex

But we need your help to stop the Terrible Trio.

Bronze Tiger

Sorry but no this is my new life now you girls handle the Terrible Trio yourselves.

Suddenly the Spies and Pink Arrow broke into the tiger cage.

Clover

Bronze Tiger we need your help to defeat the Terrible Trio if you like it or not.

Pink Arrow took off her pink mask to revel to Bronze Tiger that she was also Stacy.

Bronze Tiger

Stacy you're the Pink Arrow?

Stacy

That's right we need your help to stop the Terrible Trio, just drop whatever you are doing and please help us.

Bronze Tiger

As your teacher I say no you and your friends must do this battle alone.

Sam

I got a better idea a one on four fight if we win you go help us defeat the Terrible Trio, but if you defeat all of us you'll stay as the champ in your tiger cage.

Bronze Tiger

Deal… let the match begin.

Alex

Let's see a little girl power handle this kung fu master

Bronze Tiger

I'll see about that?

Bronze Tiger do the first strike at the Spies, but Clover kicked Bronze Tiger in the stomach, but Bronze Tiger counter that attack by hitting her in the face, Sam and Pink Arrow did a side kick at Bronze Tiger but Bronze Tiger blocked the kicks and counter the attack. Alex jump into the air and Pink Arrow shoots a knock out arrow at Bronze Tiger but Bronze Tiger catches the knock out arrow and throws it at Alex into the face.

Bronze Tiger

See you girls shall never take me down.

Sam

Oh Take down tornado girl.

The Spies, and Pink Arrow spun like four tornados at the Bronze Tiger and they did an upper cut kick at Bronze Tiger knocking him out of the Tiger Cage and crash landed on the ground.

Clover

Score one for Girl power.

The Score board changed for the opponent to 1 point.

Bronze Tiger

Ok you girls win …I shall help you four girls into defeating the Terrible Trio.

Alex

Thank you Bronze Tiger.

Bronze Tiger

With the Terrible Trio having 2 piece of the magical totem there is now one more piece but where it that piece.

Pink Arrow

According to the third map the third and final piece is in Beijing.

Bronze Tiger

We now know where it is but where is the last piece hiding in Beijing?

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged. She picked up her compowered to answer the call.

Jerry

Girls I am calling to you because we cured the poison inside of Wong Fei.

Sam

That's great Jerry.

Bronze Tiger

But now we have to find the last piece of the totem.

Wong Fei

I hid the last piece at WOOHP Beijing office for safe keeping.

Bronze Tiger

And that is where we are heading to now.

Alex

Sweet we didn't go to Beijing since last month.

At the WOOHP office in Beijing the Terrible Trio fight their way through the lobby. Fox and Vulture throw smoke bombs onto the floor covering the lobby with smoke, and the Terrible Trio ran to the safe where the final piece of the totem is hidden. Suddenly WOOHP Beijing agents popped out from the ceiling, but Shark, Fox and Vulture all throw ninja stars at the WOOHP Beijing agents hitting 3 WOOHP agents in the face. And then robotic arms pop out from the floor but Shark uses his sword to cut the robotic arms into pieces.

Fox

This WOOHP office has very high security.

Vulture

I know what else shall pop out for us?

Suddenly a giant robotic Chinese dragon popped out of nowhere in front of the Terrible Trio.

Shark

How about a Robotic Chinese Dragon that appeared in front of us?

Fox

Ok that is the icing on the cake.

The Robotic Chinese Dragon blows fire onto the Terrible Trio, but the trio all dodged the fire blast, and then Fox pulled a mini bazooka from his pocket and fires it at the Robotic Chinese Dragon hitting but with little damage, the Robotic Chinese Dragon then fired laser eyes from his eyes at the Terrible Trio.

Shark

Do you have any idea how to stop this thing?

Fox

Simple.

Fox pulled the fire alarm causing the sprinklers to turn on and causing the Robotic Chinese Dragon to power down and fall to the floor.

Vulture

All Foxes are clever.

The Terrible Trio all made it to the vault where the last piece of the totem was in. Fox unlock the vault.

Shark

Here it is boys the last piece of the Magical Totem.

Together the Terrible Trio opened the vault and saw that The Spies, Pink Arrow and Bronze Tiger are already in the vault with the last piece of the totem in Clover's hands.

Clover

Looking for something?

Fox

Yes thank you.

Fox snatched the last piece of the totem out from Clover's hands. Vulture, Shark and Fox all put all of the three piece of the totem together and suddenly Fox, Shark and Vulture and they all transform into half man half animal hybrids. Fox transformed into a Fox man half man half fox, Shark transformed into a Wear Shark, half shark half man and finally Vulture transformed into a Giant Vulture.

Bronze Tiger

The magic of the totem has been released.

Sam

And now the Terrible Trio has transformed into half man half animal spirit hybrids.

Vulture

That's right now we are fully transformed into our animal spirits.

Fox

We can now spread mayhem all over the world.

Shark

Starting with Beijing.

The Terrible Trio slam the vault door shut and break out of WOOHP Beijing.

Bronze Tiger

This is bad now we're locked up in this vault with no way out.

Clover

Even worst the Terrible Trio has transformed into animal human hybrids witch it is so creepy to see.

Alex

I know I didn't want to be a animal human hybrid witch it could be very cool to be.

Pink Arrow

You can think about that later but right now how can we get out of here?

Sam

The Laser Nail File.

Bronze Tiger

How can a nail file help us out into getting out of this vault?

Clover

It's no normal nail file it's a laser nail file

Sam cuts a giant hole into the vault so the Spies, Pink Arrow and Bronze Tiger can get out.

Bronze Tiger

I got to say Sam that nail file helped us out of this mess.

Sam

You can thank WOOHP technology for it.

Pink Arrow

Now we have to stop the Terrible Trio before it's too late.

The Spies, Pink Arrow, and Bronze Tiger all rush out of WOOHP Beijing and go outside of the streets of Beijing where the Terrible Trio already started to destroy and cause chaos all over Beijing.

Bronze Tiger

Looks like the Terrible Trio already started to destroy stuff in their path.

Alex

Look there are the Terrible Trio.

The Terrible Trio destroyed a Chinese bank.

Clover

Get them.

Bronze Tiger

Because with the power of the totem rushing through their bodies they can't be stopped.

Alex

Good thing we got WOOHP gadgets on our hands, the Combat Ready Black Belt, the Energy Boost Body Spray and the Curling Iron Nun Chucks to help us out in this jam.

Alex sprays the Energy Boost Body Spray all over her and Sam, Clover, Pink Arrow and Bronze Tiger to give them all boost of energy.

Bronze Tiger

Hey the body spray you spray all over us is giving us more power.

Clover

You think that was a boost check out the Combat Ready Black Belts

Sam, Clover, Alex and Pink Arrow all put on the Combat Ready Black Belts increasing their strength and also giving them the knowledge of every martial art in the world.

Fox

So how you girls, and the Mighty Bronze Tiger could handle the new Terrible Trio?

Sam

We're going to try.

The Spies, Pink Arrow and Bronze Tiger clash together with the Terrible Trio. Sam uses the Curling Iron Nun Chucks to hit Fox in the face, but Fox counter that attack by slashing at Sam in the chest ripping the abs part of her spy suit, Pink Arrow hits Fox in the face with her bow sending him flying and crashing into a parked car. Alex and Clover gotten picked up by Vulture and Vulture throws them both right through the roof of a noodle shop. Clover and Alex picked themselves up with cuts on their face appear and so as black eyes and blood coming out from their mouths and they are both covered in noodles.

Clover

Ok I got noodles in my hair that guy is going to pay.

Alex

Tell me about.

Bronze Tiger jump into the air and kicked into Vulture smacking him to the ground. But suddenly Shark attacked Bronze Tiger biting him in the chest and throwing him onto the ground. Suddenly Sam uses the Curling Iron Nun Chucks to hit Shark in the face break off some of his teeth. Clover and Alex exited the noodle shop but suddenly Fox jumped kicked at them suddenly them flying back into the noodle shop. Vulture picked up a street lamp from the street and swings it at Sam and Pink Arrow, but Bronze Tiger hoped onto the street lamp and kicked Vulture in the face. The Terrible Trio suddenly become more powerful by the effects from the totem.

Sam

With the effects from the totem increasing the power for the Terrible Trio there is no stopping them.

Bronze Tiger

How about we even the odds little.

Pink Arrow

What do you mean by that?

Bronze Tiger

We can unleash our Animal Spirits to but we need to grab that totem first.

Alex

Bungee belt to the rescue.

Alex uses the bungee belt to grab the totem from Shark's hand and suddenly Sam turns into a giant squirrel, Clover transform into human size leopard, Pink Arrow transform into a giant rabbit and Alex transform into a giant pig.

Clover

Really Alex your animal spirit is a pig.

Alex

Hey come on they are so cute.

Sam

Whatever but it is useful?

And lastly Bronze Tiger transform into a man tiger.

Bronze Tiger

Now let's even the odds.

Clover posed into the air and slam Vulture to the ground, Alex jumped into the air and did a body slam onto Shark, but Shark bite her and slam into the ground, Fox did a jump kick at Sam, But Sam uses her Squirrel tail to counter the attack and slam Fox into a parked car. Suddenly Bronze Tiger did a impact kick onto Shark and then picked him up and Pink Arrow shoots a knock out arrow hitting Shark sending him flying and crashes onto the top of a rooftop. Vulture picked himself up and fly right at Clover, but Alex did a body slam on top of Vulture. Fox tackled Clover and grabbed her by the throat and slams her at the wall of a nearby building, but Bronze Tiger uses his tiger claw to slash at Fox and claw cuts appear on his face and then Bronze Tiger kicked at Fox knocking him onto the street. Shark leaped off from the rooftop and dive down to devour Sam, but Pink Arrow shoots an exposing arrow at Shark causing him to crash land onto the street, Vulture push Alex off from him and leaped into the air Sam, Clover, Pink Arrow, and Bronze Tiger also leaped into the air and kicked Vulture causing him to slam onto Shark, and Fox leaped on top of Alex but Alex slammed him right on top of Shark and Vulture.

Bronze Tiger kicked the magical totem into the air and Pink Arrow shoots of Meteor Impact Arrow at the magical totem causing the arrow and the totem to exploded destroying the totem and returning the Spies, Pink Arrow, Bronzer Tiger and the Terrible Trio back into their human forms.

Clover

Ok I have to take it that was awesome that we become animals.

Alex

I know now I have this craving for bread and sour milk.

One Day later The Spies, Stacy, and Bronze Tiger return to Wong Fei temple where Wong Fei is feeling much better now and the children of China are having Kung Fu lessons from Bronze Tiger.

Wong Fei

Thank you girls now I am better from the poison I reopen the temple to the public allowing the public to learn kung fu from the pros.

Jerry

And with the Totem destroyed and the Terrible Trio locked up there is no need to worry about creepy kung fu creatures.

Bronze Tiger

Well I have to thank the girls and my student for saving the day.

Stacy

Oh you don't need to thank us.

Sam

It's just how WOOHP agents do it.

Bronze Tiger

Yes but now how about your WOOHP fu against my Kung Fu master skills.

Clover

You're on.

Bronze Tiger and the Spies ran to each other and fight.

The End.


End file.
